rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Eine Botschaft wird übermittelt (Kapitel)
"Eine Botschaft wird übermittelt" ist das sechste Kapitel des elften Bandes Scheinangriff. Gleichzeitig ist es das vierundzwanzigste Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Rand und die Aiel ziehen weiter nach Cairhien. Egwene, Bair und Amys treffen sich in Tel'aran'rhiod mit Elayne; Egwene sieht Birgitte dort, die mit der Tochter-Erbin spricht. Egwene gibt Elayne ein Zeichen für ein heimliches Treffen. Handlung Egwene al'Vere Ort: Cairhien, nähe Rückgrat der Welt Während sie weiterziehen, verändert sich das Land immer mehr. Die Aiel sind erstaunt, da sie zwar davon gehört oder davon gelesen haben, aber es sich so nicht vorstellen konnten. Nur wenige von ihnen hatten es beim Aiel-Krieg tatsächlich gesehen. Egwene ist froh, als sie endlich in ihr Zelt kann. Cowinde bringt ihr das Essen und Egwene versucht nicht genau darüber nachzudenken, welche Sorge Fleisch sich in ihrem Eintopf befindet. Sie holt ein Buch hervor, das sie sich von Aviendha geliehen hat, um noch etwas zu lesen. Es ist "Die Flamme, die Klinge und das Herz". Doch eigentlich ist ihr nicht nach Lesen zumute. Sie würde gern schlafen, aber da sie in dieser Nacht mit Amys und Nynaeve in Tel'aran'rhiod verabredet ist, muss sie noch etwas wach bleiben, da es in Ghealdan später Nacht wird. Sie denkt an das letzte Treffen mit Elayne. Sie findet nicht, dass Elayne und Nynaeve sich so hätten aufregen müssen wegen Galad, und glaubt dass die beiden vermutlich eher Gefallen am Abenteuer gefunden haben. Sie findet, dass die beiden eine feste Hand brauchen und wundert sich über sich selbst, da es früher anders war. Aber sie hofft, dass Nynaeve ihr gegenüber weiterhin nicht mehr so befehlend bleiben wird. Gleichzeitig betet sie, dass die ehemalige Seherin nichts von ihrem heimlichen Besuch in Tel'aran'rhiod verraten wird. Nach und nach fallen ihr beim Lesen die Augen zu und sie hat das Gefühl, sich in die Geschichten zu träumen. Ort: Tel'aran'rhiod Sie schläft ein und erschrickt, als sie sich in Tel'aran'rhiod wiederfindet. Ihre Kleidung wechselt schnell, bevor sie sie festlegen kann und Egwene findet, dass sie schon lange nicht mehr so unentschlossen war. Sie sorgt sich, dass Amys ihr Vorwürfe machen könnte, aber sie will nicht in einen ihrer Träume gleiten, da sie daraus vermutlich nicht mehr herauskommen könnte. Also beschließt sie, der Weisen Frau zu sagen, sie sei auch gerade erst angekommen, wenn diese erscheint. Sie wartet, bis sie plötzlich Stimmen hört. Als sie näher schleicht, sieht sie statt Nynaeve Elayne, die mit einer seltsam gekleideten Frau spricht. Egwene denkt, dass sie sich Birgitte jetzt einbildet, weil sie gerade von ihr gelesen hat, doch als sie ihre Augen schließt und dann wieder öffnet, ist Birgitte immer noch da. Gerade will sie zu den beiden gehen, als jemand sie von hinten anspricht und fragt, ob sie beschlossen hat, früher zu kommen. Als sie sich umdreht, sieht sie Amys und Bair vor sich und erklärt wahrheitsgemäß, dass sie eingeschlafen ist, innerlich froh, nicht lügen zu müssen. Amys reagiert zu Egwenes Erleichterung verständnisvoll, rät ihr aber, beim nächsten Mal in ihre eigenen Träume zurückzukehren, da sie auch allein mit Nynaeve hätte sprechen können - was Egwene unbedingt verhindern wollte. Bair wirkt verärgert und sagt, dass Egwene Glück hatte, da Cowinde sie fest schlafend fand. Sie sagt, dass sie auch Nynaeve warten werden und während dessen weiter lernen können. Egwene unterbricht sie und sagt, dass Elayne da ist. Verärgert nennt Bair sie töricht. Die Weisen Frauen gehen zu Elayne und Bair macht der Tochter-Erbin Vorwürfe, dass sie und Nynaeve so gedankenlos in der Welt der Träume herumlaufen. Elayne hört ihr zu und während sie Bairs Tirade lauscht, verändert sich ihr Kleid zu einer prunkvollen Robe, so wie die Tochter-Erbin sie tragen würde, und sie hat ein Diadem auf dem Kopf. Als Bair geendet hat, dankt sie ihr für die Fürsorge, sagt aber, dass sie ihren eigenen Weg gehen und die Aufgaben der Amyrlin erfüllen muss. Bair ist zornig und sagt, sie folge den Befehlen einer toten Frau. Um das schlimmste zu verhindern fragt Egwene, warum nicht Nynaeve da ist. Innerlich sagt sie sich, dass sie sich Birgitte nicht eingebildet hat, doch sie traut sich nicht, die Tochter-Erbin zu fragen. Elayne erzählt, dass Nynaeve starke Kopfschmerzen hat, weil sie in einen Streit mit Latelle geriet, nachdem die vier Chavana-Brüder alle mit ihr flirten wollten. Ihre lachend erzählte Geschichte ruft bei den Weisen Frauen konsternierte Blicke hervor, da sich ihr Verhalten nicht für eine Aes Sedai schickt. Egwene ist verwirrt wegen der vielen fremden Namen. Sie sorgt sich, dass sie schnell entdeckt werden, wenn es zu weiteren solchen Vorfällen kommt und Nynaeve tatsächlich einmal die Macht verwendet. Egwene sagt Elayne, dass diese Nynaeve mitteilen soll, sie solle sich zurückhalten, sonst würde Egwene noch einmal mit ihr reden. Da Elayne verblüfft aussieht, fügt sie hinzu, dass Elaida sonst sicher sehr schnell von allem erfahren wird. Sie kann den Weisen Frauen nicht ansehen, was diese davon halten. Sie weiß auch nicht, was sie von einer gespaltenen Burg halten. Sie sagt Elayne, dass sie gern mit beiden mal ein ernstes Wort reden würde. Die Tochter-Erbin antwortet kühl, dass sie das sofort tun könnte, und Egwene hofft, dass sie verstanden hat, dass sie sich allein mit ihr unterhalten will, ohne die Weisen Frauen. Um das Thema zu wechseln fragt sie, ob es mit Latelle Probleme geben wird, und ob sie schon in Ghealdan sind. Elayne sagt, dass es noch drei Tage dauern wird. Egwene sagt, dass sie Valan Luca vielleicht bald verlassen sollten, doch Elayne sagt, dass sie noch nicht wissen, wohin sie gehen sollen, was Egwene sagt, dass Nynaeve sich noch nicht an den Namen des Treffpunktes erinnert hat. Elayne erzählt weiter, dass sie von Cerandin viel über die Seanchan erfahren und dass die Dompteurin sogar einen A'dam besitzt. Amys sagt, dass sie das Interesse an den Seanchan nicht versteht, da Rand sie besiegt hat und sie jetzt fort sind. Egwene starrt an die Säulen und sagt, dass sie auch wiederkommen können. Sie sagt, dass sie so viel wie möglich erfahren müssen. Ängstlich und zornig zugleich denkt sie daran, was man ihr antun wollte und wieder antun könnte. Elayne sagt sanft, dass sie beim nächsten mal vorbereitet sein werden. Egwene hätte sich gern an sie geklammert. Amys sagt ebenfalls sanft, dass sie sie von Gai'shain haben ausziehen lassen, damit sie bis zum Morgen durchschlafen kann und Egwene wird rot, als sie daran denkt, dass vermutlich auch Männer unter den Gai'shain waren. Sie nimmt sich vor, mit den Weisen Frauen deshalb zu reden. Da die Weisen Frauen wollen, dass sie bald wieder richtig schläft, erzählt sie schnell von dem wenigen, was sich bisher ereignet hat. Als Egwene und die Weisen Frauen verschwinden, sieht Egwene Elayne an, doch sie weiß nicht, ob ihre Freundin ihre Botschaft verstanden hat. Charaktere *Egwene al'Vere *Cowinde In Tel'aran'rhiod * Elayne Trakand * Birgitte Silberbogen * Amys * Bair Erwähnt * Hadnan Kadere * Laman Damodred * Aviendha * Gaidal Cain * Anselan * Barashelle * Rogosh Adlerauge * Dunsinin * Nynaeve al'Meara * Galad Damodred * Siuan Sanche * Melaine * Nerein * Melisinde * Bael * Dorindha (Dachherrin) * Taeric Chavana * Brugh Chavana * Thom Merrilin * Latelle * Petra Anhill * Valan Luca * Juilin Sandar * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Cerandin * Couladin * Moiraine Damodred * Lan Mandragoran Gruppen *Aufgenommene *Traumgängerin *Aiel **Gai'shain **Weise Frau (Aiel) **Shaarad ***Haido-Septime *Tochter-Erbin Erwähnt * Clanhäuptling * Amyrlin-Sitz * Valan Lucas Menagerie ** Chavana-Brüder * Augen-und-Ohren * Seanchan * Sul'dam * Damane * Shaido Orte *Cairhien (Nation) **Ausläufer des Rückgrats der Welt *''Tel'aran'rhiod'' **Herz des Steins Erwähnt * Andor * Ghealdan * Seanchan ** Hof der Neun Monde * Falme * Aryth-Meer * Selean Gegenstände * Callandor * Diadem der Tochter-Erbin Bücher * Die Flamme, die Klinge und das Herz Erwähnt * Horn von Valere * A'dam * Sonnenthron Kategorie:Scheinangriff (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Cairhien Kategorie:Kapitel Tel'aran'rhiod